Silver Moon
by ChocoVash
Summary: Find out Lily's Adventures with this great romantic and action packed story!


Silver Moon  
  
One day as Lily was walking in the Dark Forest. She heard a strange noise. It came from a tree, or what see thought to be a tree. She didn't want to stop and find out what it was so she started running, faster, and faster. As she was running at top speed she became careless, she tripped over a large overgrown root in the middle of the path she was running down. She became unconscious. As she awoke to the soft humming of an old lady, sitting in a rocking chair in front of a blazing fire. Also as her senses aroused she became aware of her surroundings. She was in a nice and neat log cabin, in the middle of the Dark Forest for all she knew.  
She sat up in an awkward position, which made her back strain, so she laid back down trying to think of something to say to the lady that had supposedly rescued her. As she is lying there thinking, the old lady gets up and pores a hot drink into a small wooden cup. As she brings the cup over, Lily jumps up to grab it. The old lady is not expecting that, so she jumps, just at the site of the young one getting up. Although she was frightened she was also relived that she could get up. Lily found this surprising herself but, nonetheless, she didn't really pay much attention to it. While she was helping the old lady up she noticed how old she must really be.  
After she was done helping her up, what seemed to be a chore, she apologized to the old lady, even though she really didn't want to. Lily was restless in this house so she decided to bide the old lady a farewell and be off. Little to her knowledge was that when she got out of the house she had no idea where she was. Her brown pigtails were now waving gently in the wind, while a slight breeze trickled by. As the sun shone on her dark brown eyes, a glint from a ring was coming from the tall grass in front of her. She had to check this out. As she came closer to the tall grass, it seemed like the ring got brighter and brighter, as if it had some sort of magic in it.  
As Lily went to pick it up, it disappeared right before her own eyes. How could this be, she thought to herself. Like always she was sort of a slow one and didn't really care about it. Also she was empty minded, except for things of "importance."  
Now on that note, Lily started to walk down a path in a small meadow full of tall grass, like the one she was just in. She could hear small birds chirping with delight as she walked away from the sun-covered plains. As she was walking she heard a distant voice. A voice, screaming for help. At that moment Lily started to run into the direction of the shrilled voice. As Lily was running she heard the voice again, but it was louder, which signaled to her she was getting closer to reaching the mystery voice.  
As she got closer and closer, the sound started to muffle. That could not be good. So she tried to run faster without tripping and falling again. As she ran the sound grew faint, as if someone was struggling for his or her life, then ending it abruptly. As the noise stopped, Lily stopped. It was an eerie silence for the rest of her walk. Soon as it was reaching dark, she came upon a small cottage at the end of the tall grasses. She knew she could probably stay there for the night so she went up to the door and started knocking on it.  
She could her soft footsteps drawing closer, than a sudden creak as a small boy opened the door. She asked the little one if his dad or mom was home. The boy shook his head as if he didn't know or didn't care all that much. The boy left and walked away. As Lily stepped into the doorway, she found what seemed to be the boy's older brother, probably around 16 or so. She walked in cautiously, since the boy was still bent over reading what seemed to be a newspaper. Lily was afraid to walk by so she coughed a couple of times to see if the young man would notice her. As she suspected he did look up at her, with his blue as the sky eyes and hair the color of the crimson sunset just before dusk. Lily feel in love at first site, even though she didn't know him or know what he was like.  
So when he looked at her again, she blushed, afraid to look back. She would probably have to get use to it since she was hoping to stay there for the night. So she asked politely "May I stay here for tonight?" The young man replied instantly with a yes and a big smile on his face. As he got up to show Lily her room she was amazed at the home around her. She never would have imagined it would be this decorative. It had cabin rugs, lounge chairs with buckskin hides, paintings of scenery in the wild, and figures of animals spread out across the room. And that was only a little detail to the room she was just in.  
As Lily went down the hall following the young man she admired she saw his little brother jumping around behind him. His brother didn't seem to notice but the young one was frantic. When Lily got to her room she asked for the young mans name. He told her it was Nick. She blushed again, and then she went to her room and shut the door.  
The next morning Lily woke up to the sound of chopping wood. As she looked out the window she saw Nick chopping away at wood, probably for the fire he was about to build. As the day went on she asked if she could stay a little bit longer, until she was fully aware of her surroundings. Nick agreed. Also as the day went on Nick had Lily do some chores since he was housing her and feeding her. In all it was fair for Lily to do some work around the house.  
Later that night she went outside. She saw Nick glaring at the moon so she sat down beside him. He whispered into her ear how the moon came to be. Lily grabbed Nick's hand and held it tight, so she would never let this moment end. Nick was aware of her holding his hand, but he did nothing to stop her in anyway. Nick just sat there staring into Lily's dark brown eyes. Lily was also staring into Nick's sky blue eyes. They meet each other with a faint gleam. They closed their eyes and kissed. A long, undisturbed kiss, with a gentle breeze as soft as a feather. A kiss that should never end, no matter what happens next. As they pulled away and look back at each other they both knew this was true love. They held hands some more while looking at the moon and talking softly to each other. That night was a night Lily and Nick would always remember. As they started to go inside their lips touched once again but now in the silver glistening moonlight.  
As they walked inside they found everything, as it should have been. The tidy looking room looked dimmer then it used to but this was normal since it was nighttime in all. Since nothing was stirring Nick and Lily sat down to the leather skin cough right in front of what used to be a blazing fire. Now it has merely shrunk to a small cooking fire. Still they did not seem to care since it had given off enough heat for the whole room.  
Lily was surveying the room, while Nick was surveying Lily. His eyes widen as he thought of her and him together with to little kids running around in the meadow and him and Lily sitting on the porch of a nice ranch house out in the middle of Kansas. This was not what Lily was thinking at all. She was thinking of how wonderful their experience had just been and what would happen next. She was anxious. A single tear of sweat trickled down Lily's forehead, while she was looking around nervously only to find comfort that Nick was there. Just as they were about to kiss again, they heard a faint rumble, something of true mass.  
Nick and Lily sprang up in an instant. They ground was now shaking, Lily was holding on to Nick since she didn't have the best of balance. Nick didn't seem to mind but he was sure not just going to stand there and let whatever this thing was get him and Lily.  
Bam! The cabin wall exploded. Nick and Lily got to the floor just in time to dodge the debris flying at them. That was one minor relief to have, but they still didn't know who or what had made that explosion. Of course Nick made no time standing around hoping something would turn up as Lily usually did.  
  
I'm sorry but that ends the first chapter! 


End file.
